


Swatanie

by balthy127th, cap_n_avengers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny jest supi, First Kiss, M/M, Popcorn, beka - Freeform, bo my nie umiemy XD, danny nasz best friend, i za nim tęsknie, kocham danny'ego, ok, pisane z anją, swatanie, titka nam troche pomogla z kissem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:59:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthy127th/pseuds/balthy127th, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap_n_avengers/pseuds/cap_n_avengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trzy best friendy (Balti, Anja i Danny) spiskują na pidżama party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swatanie

Były sobie Balti i Anja, które chodziły do szkoły w Bikon Hils. Nikt nie wiedział, że one wiedziały o wszystkich stworach nie z tego świata, normalnie jak Danny, ich best friend.

Cała trójka spotkała się u Balti, bo piżamaparti i wgl. Wszyscy spodziewali się bitwy na poduszki, ale nie.

Nie.

Nie wyszło.

Wszyscy siedzieli na telefonach (nie tak dosłownie of kors):

\- Omg napisał do mnie mój krasz co robić, pomocy Danny, ty sie znasz na chłopcach!!11 - krzyknęła Balti rzucając telefonem w przyjaciela.   
Anja siedziała w swoim świecie, czyli czytała jakieś fanfiki, które wczoraj wysłała jej Balti oraz kisnęła z zatrzymań w odpowiednim momencie, które też wysłała jej Balti.   
\- Weź jej pomóż, bo ona zaraz tu zemdleje - mruknęła, gapiąc się w ekran tego cholernego gówna, które znowu się zacięło. - Działaj kurw no.

\- No już, już - pisnął Danny - o fu ale masz dziwny gust Balti

\- Aha dzięki.

\- Ej nudno trochę. Może zeswatamy kogoś? - zaproponowała nagle Anja.

\- A co z moim kraszem?????? - zapytała Balti - ja tu umieram oki, halo pomocy.

\- To niech Danny mu odpisze, a my sobie poswatamy, ok? - zapytała, odkładając telefon.

\- No ok, ale Danny nie spieprz tego, ok? - mruknęła Balti i zaproponowała - Może Liama i Scotta, albooo Dereka i Stilesa?

\- Lepiej Liama i Scotta, bo Derek gdzieś wyjechał i nie ma jak - odpowiedziała.

\- W sumie to dobry pomysł, bo Stiles i tak wie, że Derek coś do niego czuje - nagle powiedział Danny.

\- Lepiej pisz do tego jej krasza, bo ona serio zaraz nam tu dednie na ejmen - powiedziała Anja.

\- Już napisałem.

\- Ooo, dzięki Danny, jesteś naj - pisnęła Balti rzucając się na ramiona Dannego.

\- Czy tylko ja tutaj nie mam krasza? - spytała.

\- Tylko Balti ma tutaj krasza, ja przecież mam chłopaka - uśmiechnął się Danny.  
\- Aha tylko Anja forewyr alone, ale supi. Help - odezwała się znowu.

\- Też jestem forewyr alone, ale dobra. Trza zeswatać Liama i Scotta, yaaay! - krzyknęła Balti (cały czas to robi) i wstała podnosząc ręce do góry jakby miała dałna.  
\- Balti, ogar, oki? Inaczej nigdy nie zaczniemy swatać. Ej, dobra. Jakieś pomysły co zrobić?? - zapytała, spoglądając to na Danny’ego, to na Balti.

\- NO ALE PRZECIEŻ MÓWIĘ, ŻE CHCĘ ZACZĄĆ OK - powiedziała Balti podniesionym głosem robiąc minę ‘how dare u u lil shit bitch i wgl”

\- Nic nie mówiłaś, że chcesz zacząć. Dobra, jak chcesz, to zaczynaj.  
\- Ej, masz wiadomość, chyba twój krasz odpisał - powiedział Danny.

\- Walić krasza, łi got łork tu du - powiedziała Balti cytując Sama i Deana.

Danny i Anja zrobili minę ‘wtf’, bo wiedzieli, że Balti ma obsesję na punkcie swojego krasza.  
\- No co się tak patrzycie? Liam i Scott razem są strasznie słodcy ok - powiedziala Balti.   
\- Balti wybrała swatanie zamiast krasza, zet wu, idę zapisać to w kalendarzu - odezwała się po kilku minutach zszokowana brunetka.

\- Dżizas, przesadzacie - przewróciła oczami jak Liam w jej ff. Wciąż się bała, że reszta może je znaleźć na ao3. Tak btw Anja pisała to z nią, więc też się o to bała. A tak serio to Danny już to czytał, zawsze milczał na ten temat, ale postanowił to teraz zmienić:

\- Nie przewracaj oczami jak Liam w twoim fanfiku kochana - powiedział ich przyjaciel.  
\- O szit, Balti, on wie - szepnęła Anja. - Czemu ty czytasz nasze fanfiki?? - zaczęła go przesłuchwiać, świecąc latarką, którą nie wiadomo skąd wzięła, prosto w ryj.

\- Ethan was podsłuchiwał i wszystko mi powiedział - mruknął Danny.  
\- Czemu ten chuj nas podłsuchiwał? - zapytała Anja.   
\- Bo może i nie obrażaj mi chłopaka, bicz - powiedział trochę obrażony chłopak.

\- Dżerk - odpowiedziała Anja bez zastanowienia

\- Dzizas piczki mieliśmy swatać nasze gołąbki - westchnęła Balti.  
\- Mieliśmy. A ty miałaś zacząć. Czekamy na ciebie, co nie, Danny? - zapytała, a brunet tylko potaknął.

\- Tak - potwierdził Danny.

\- Chwilę - powiedziała Balti poprawiając grzywkę.

\- Ta jak zwykle grzywkę poprawia - Anja przewróciła oczami, czekając aż Balti wreszcie się wypowie.  
\- Szybciej albo sobie pogadam z twoim kraszem - zagroził Danny.

\- Jestem gotowa! - krzyknęła.  
\- No to mów - popędziła ją Anja.

\- Ale co - Balti nie ogarniała, a Danny walnął fejspalma.  
\- Nojapierdziele. Miałaś powiedzieć pomysł i w ogóle jak ich zeswatać - westchnęła Anja.

\- Eeeeeeee, nie wiem lel - westchnęła Balti - A może jednak!

\- No to wiesz czy nie. Halo nie ogarniam. Cosiedzieje? Aaa! - krzyknęła zdezorientowana. - A tak w ogóle to co z Kirą? Trzeba coś zrobić, żeby zerwali.

\- A to już moja robota, wy się zajmiecie Liamem i Scottem - powiedział Danny.

\- No oczywiście. Ten sobie wziął prostszą robotę - prychnęła.

Danny wyciągnął telefon i zadzwonił do Kiry

\- _HALO?????_ \- powiedziała Kira płaczliwym głosem

\- Co się stało Kiro?

\- _Scott ze mną zerwał._  
\- Psst, Danny! Co się dzieje? - zapytała szeptem Anja. Po minie chłopaka szło stwierdzić, że stało się coś ważnego, ale jednocześnie dobrego.

\- Oh, znajdziesz sobie kogoś innego - powiedział Danny i się rozłączył.

\- Lepszego?!?!?! Dzwoniłeś do Kiry, prawda?!?!?! OMyGy. Zerwali?!?!?! Jej! Wiem, wiem, nieładnie się cieszyć, ale walić to. Zerwał dla Liama. Na pewno. Ha! - Anja klasnęła w dłonie. - Ale wciąż nie mamy pomysłu jak ich zeswatać. No kurde - dodała i zrobiła minę: :/

\- Tak, zerwali - uśmiechnął się, a Balti zaczęła fangirlingować jak wtedy kiedy Joshua Duart jej odpowiedział na komentarz pod jego zdjęciem.  
\- Dobra, to jak zerwali, to teraz nam pomóż zeswatać Scotta z Liamem, bo z Kirą praktycznie nic nie musiałeś zrobić - powiedziała stanowczo Anja, patrząc się na ich bff i podparła się po bokach.

Danny się zgodził i przez dobre 10 min naradzali się co zrobić. Na szczęście wiedzieli, że beta kochał swojego alfę, a ten drugi odwzajemniał to uczucie. Dlatego będzie to bardzo łatwe, wystarczy zrobić pierwszy krok za nich. Pytanie tylko jak ten pierwszy krok miał wyglądać. Nie zamkną ich przecież w szafie dopóki nie wyznają sobie miłości.  
\- Dooobra, wciąż nie mamy pomysłu. Może wygoogluję - Anja  i Balti chwyciły telefon i zaczęły szukać jak zeswatać ludzi. Po kilkunastu minutach wciąż nic nie miały.   
\- Nic. Wujek Google nie chce pomóc! - oburzyła się jedna z nich.   
\- Spróbujcie na yahoo - rzucił Danny.

\- Wciąż nic - westchnęła - Może macie jakieś pomysły jednak?

\- Nope - westchnęła Anja.

\- Dobra, ja mam - powiedział w końcu Danny - może Anja zadzwoni do Liama, a Balti do Scotta i powiecie im, że musicie im coś ważnego powiedzieć w szkole za godzinę, no iii

\- I jak przyjdą to ich zamkniemy w jednej z klas, tak? - powiedziała Balti

\- Supi pomysł, no to dzwonimy - powiedziała Anja próbując odblokować telefon, który wiecznie się ciął. W końcu udało jej się zadzwonić do Liama.  
\- Cześć Bumbar! Yyy to znaczy Dunbar

\- _Czego chcesz Zygmuncie_ \- westchnął Liam, pewnie wywracając oczami..  
\- Spotkajmy się w szkole w sali chemicznej za godzinę. Muszę powiedzieć ci coś ważnego. Nie przyjmuję odmowy. I przyjdź bez Masona! Paa - powiedziała szybko, licząc na to, że to metr sześćdziesiąt pięć zrozumiało i rozłączya się.

\- Co do…

Po chwili Balti zadzwoniła do Scotta:

\- Hejka Szkocik! Mam nadzieję, że nic nie robisz za godzinę, bo musimy poważnie porozmawiać.

\- _Em, okej, ale gdzie chcesz się spotkać?_

\- W szkole, sala chemiczna.

\- _Dobra. Co takiego chcesz mi powiedzieć?_ \- spytał Scott, unosząc brew.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o Liamie.

\- _O Liamie? Dlaczego mamy rozmawiać o nim w sali chemicznej?_

\-  Nie pyskuj ok - westchnęła Balti - Nie mogę tego mówić przez telefon, przyjdź za godzinę - rozłączyła się.

\- Dobra, to teraz musimy się jakoś ogarnąć, żeby dotrzeć do szkoły przed nimi - oznajmiła Anja.

10 min przed spotkaniem Balti, Anja i Danny byli już na miejscu czekając spokojnie na Liama i Scotta, przy okazji zamekając okna i omawiając ich genialny plan:

\- Czyli jak już wejdą do sali to mam ich zamknąć, tak? - powiedziała Balti robiąc bitch face’a jak Sammy - Czemu ja?

\- Jesteś najniższa, więc jest szansa, że ciebie nie zauważą - wytłumaczył spokojnie Danny. - My ukryjemy się za rogiem - dodał.  
\- Dobra, słyszę kroki. Nadchodzi jeden z nich - powiedziała Anja. - Kryć się!!

Scott wyszedł zza rogu.  
\- O, hej Balti! Więc o czym chciałaś porozmawiać? - powiedział Scott wchodząc za Baltiaczem do sali.   
\- No więccc - powiedziała Balti, wchodząc z nim do sali.

Nagle usłyszeli kroki Liama. Anja szybko do niego podeszła i wepchnęła go do klasy.  
\- Balti, wiej!! - krzyknęła, a Balthazar wybiegła z sali wpadając na Dannego.

Anja szybko zamknęła drzwi.  
\- Yyy co się dzieje? - zapytał Liam.   
\- Ej, dobra, to nie jest śmieszne. Otwierać drzwi! - krzyknął zdziwiony Scott. Właśnie razem z Liamem nauczyli się jednego. Nie ufać Balti i Anji, jeśli chcą się spotkać w szkole, gdzie nikogo nie ma. W ogóle najlepiej im nie ufać.

\- Oh, chyba się zatrzasnęły! - krzyknęła Balti śmiejąc się jak szatan. Danny śmieszkował z tyłu, nie przeszkadzając im.  
\- Sorki, zapomnielśmy wyegzorcyzmować szatana z Balti - powiedziała spokojnie Anja.

\- COOO, jak mogłaś, zła Anjo - powiedziała zmieniając głos na bardziej męski czy szatański idk, a po chwili wybuchnęła śmiechem.

\- Ostatni raz dałam ci ten niebieski proszek, czaisz? A potem znowu ludzie będą gadać “Tu się nie je cukru”. Nie jestem pewna kto był bardziej zjarany. My czy oni.

\- Myślę, że oni - powiedział nagle Danny.

\- AHA, TO TAM TEŻ JEST DANNY? Dzięki stary - krzyknął nagle Scott zza drzwi.

\- Nie ma za co, mam nadzieję, że będziesz się tam dobrze bawił z Liamem - powiedział Danny - A teraz idziemy dziewczyny na miasto wyrywać chłopaków - dodał i wziął je pod ręce. - Wrócimy za… no kiedyś na pewno. Ciao!  
A tak serio to zostali przed salą podsłuchując wszystko i udając, że ich tam nie ma z przygotowanym wcześniej popcornem.

 

\- To… co robimy? - spytał się nagle Liam, a Scott podniósł lewą brew, bo zapomniał, że siedzi zamknięty w sali ze swoim kraszem.

\- Eee, co mówiłeś?

Liam zrobił minę która miała wyrażać niezadowolony wielokropek.  
\- Japierdziele - mruknął pod nosem. - Co robimy? - zapytał ponownie.

\- Ja? My? Co?

\- Nie, nie ty. Ani nie my, tylko święty Mikołaj i renifery - przewrócił teatralnie oczami. - Jak myślisz, do kogo to mówię?

\- Eee, a tak! Co robimy…

 _Kill me plz_ , pomyślał Liam.  
\- No właśnie, co robimy? Pytam się o to już trzeci raz!

\- Trzeci? Wybacz.  
\- No więc co robimy? - zapytał znowu. - Czwarty raz - dopowiedział cicho.

*Anja, Balti i Danny kisnęli bardziej niż ogórki*

\- Możemy tu zostać i czekać aż nas wypuszczą, albo… nie wiemdajmispokój - machnął ręką Scott - Co z tego, że jestem prawdziwym alfą, nie muszę wszystkiego wiedzieć OKEJ.  
\- Bożedajmicierpliwość. Czemu tak się zachowujesz? Okres masz czy jak??

\- Okres to ma chyba Kira z którą zerwałem - tym razem Scott przewrócił oczami.  
\- Czemu z nią zerwałeś? - zapytał siadając na jeden z ławek.

\- Em, boo.. - zarumienił się - Nieważne, nie twoja sprawa.  
\- Rumienisz się...- stwierdził tylko mrużąc oczy i obserwując twarz Scotta, która z pomidorka przeszła kolorystycznie w buraka. Scott nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to wszystko było widać. Próbował jakoś zakryć swoją twarz, ale wyszło jeszcze gorzej.   
\- Co ty odwalasz, stary? - zapytał, jeszcze bardziej mrużąc oczy, przez co zaczynał wyglądać jak Azjata.

\- Daj mi spokój idioto.  
\- Co ty do mnie masz, co?

\- No właśnie.  
Liam zrobił minę ‘wtf’, ale nic się nie odezwał.

\- No co się tak patrzysz beto - szepnął Scott.  
\- Patrzę się na ciebie, bo próbuję zrozumieć o co ci chodzi - powiedział cicho i spokojnie.

\- Boże Liam, jaki z ciebie idiota.  
\- Powiedział Scott, który zachowuje się gorzej niż dziecko - odparł Liam.

Brunet przewrócił oczami, a nagle Danny krzyknął - Myślę, że powinieneś mu coś ważnego powiedzieć, Scott!  
\- Hej, czy oni nie mieli iść na miasto? - odezwał się Scott, patrząc w kierunku drzwi.

\- Nie zmieniaj tematu - powiedział Liam. - A wy powinniście sobie pójść. Na chwilę chociaż.  
\- Uuu, będzie zwrot akcji - odezwała się Anja.

\- No dobra, to my sobie idziemy, ale teraz na serio! - powiedziała Balti otwierając drzwi, bo wiedziała, że ci i tak tam zostaną, przecież nie skończyli jeszcze rozmawiać, no nie?  
Liam rozważał chwilowe ‘aha, no to uciekam’, ale jednak został. Może w końcu Scott powie czemu się tak zachowuje. Spojrzał na niego unosząc brew.

\- Ja… - jąkał się McCall

\- Ty?

\- Ja - szepnął McCall wstydząc się tego co ma zamiar zaraz powiedzieć - Zerwałem z Kirą, bo… EH NO - skrył twarz w dłoniach i usiadł na ławkę.

\- Bo co? Dowiem się wreszcie? - zapytał z lekkim uśmieszkiem, wyczuwając o co chodzi Scottowi, ale chciał, żeby powiedział to na głos.

\- Czemu jesteś taki okropny? - spytał się brunet.

\- Ja? Okropny? - dzwił się. - Czemu niby?

\- Przestań się uśmiechać - powiedział alfa poprawiając włosy.

\- Ja się wcale nie uśmiecham - wzruszył ramionami i zrobił obojętną minę.

\- Czy już mówiłem jak bardzo cię nienawidzę?

\- Nie, nie mówiłeś.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Dlaczego mnie nienawidzisz? - droczył się z nim.

\- Właśnie dlatego.

\- Wciąż nie wiem dlaczego - zrobił smutną minę, a po chwili uśmiechnął się słodko do alfy. - To powiesz mi dlaczego z nią zerwałeś? - wstał, a po chwili usiadł obok Scotta.

\- Okej, powiem ci - szepnął Scott obawiając się, że ta grupka debili co ich tu zamknęła wciąż gdzieś tu siedzą i ich podsłuchują - Ale obiecaj, że mnie nie wyśmiejesz.

\- Nie wyśmieję. Obiecuję - powiedział poważnie jak na ten fanfik.

\- Na pewno?  
\- Na pewno - westchnął. - Słowo harcerza, chociaż nigdy nim nie byłem, słowo bety, ogólnie wilkołaka i takie tam.

\- Więęc - zarumienił się mocno - Zerwałem z Kirą, a może ona ze mną, w sumie sam już nie wiem, bo… bo Ethan jej powiedział, że coś czuję do CIEBIE.  
\- To nie znaczy, że mówił prawdę - droczył się z nim dalej i przysunął się do niego bliżej.

\- No, ale właśnie nie kłamał - popatrzył mu w oczy.  
Będąc niepewnym i trochę zdenerwowanym, dał Scottowi szybkiego całusa w usta.

 _Dobra, spokojnie, Liam_ , pomyślał. Przecież skoro coś do ciebie czuje, to cię nie odrzuci, prawda?

Spojrzał na alfę szeroko otwartymi oczami, czekając na jego reakcję.

Scott się zdziwił. Ale tak poważnie. Myślał, że Liam go wyśmieje, a ten go pocałował.  
To znaczy, że odwzajemnia uczucia, tak? , zastanawiał się.   
\- Skomentujesz to jakoś czy będziesz się tak gapił? - zapytał Liam po dłuższej chwili.   
\- Skomentowałbym, gdybym wiedział jak - odezwał się Scott.

\- To może mnie chociaż pocałuj - Liam wzruszył ramionami, a Scott się nad nim nachylił, powoli przybliżając się do niego coraz bardziej. Wpatrywał się w jego oczy, podczas gdy ich wargi zbliżały się do siebie. Sięgnął jedną ręką i objął go w pasie i zaczął lekko go głaskać. Druga ręka zawędrowała do jego włosów, gdzie zatopił palce w gęstwinie jasnych kosmyków. I właśnie wtedy to się stało. Gdy tylko poczuł jego usta, przyciągnął blondyna bliżej siebie, wzmacniając pocałunek. Miało być niewinnie, to miał być tylko niewielki całus, ale nie żałował swojej decyzji.

No ale nagle boom do sali wpadła Anja z aparatem!  
\- Sciam! Proszę się ładnie uśmiechnąć! - zawołała wesoło, psując cały romantyczny nastrój. Zrobiła im szybko zdjęcie i uciekła.   
\- Prześlę wam pocztą! - krzyknęła, śmiejąc się w głos złowieszczo.

Scott i Liam najpierw się zdziwili i może troche się zdenerwowali, ale po chwili śmieszkowali razem, ponieważ byli przyzwyczajeni do tych idiotek jakimi były Balti i Anja (nie licząc Danny’ego of kors, bo on jest supi).


End file.
